Cutthroat Fashion
Cutthroat Fashion is the seventy-ninth case of Criminal Case and the fourth case of Belcoast. It takes place in Sapphire Shores, appearing as the fourth case of the district. Plot Finally discovering what's been happening, the team headed over to the fashion show to stop the pirate DJ from striking again. The player went along with Shivani to investigate, but upon arrival they found the body of fashion designer Zoey Bradshaw, with her throat cut open. The team began by interrogating deep sea diver Montgomery Marshall, make-up artist Eliza Browning, and to the player's surprise Warrenville fashonista Chelsea Chapman, who fled to Belcoast for the time being while her home was being rebuilt. Soon enough the team got word the Mind-Meister had struck close-by. They tracked the music to juice bar, which ended up getting trashed as a result of the Mind-Meister's track, but fortunately they were able to disable the radio and stop the riot. Discovering the victim has been here prior to the murder, the team investigated the place and interrogated nutritionist Lauren Hoover and treasure hunter Hugo Eaton. Along the way they found out Eliza and the victim had an argument over creative difference which led to Zoey planning to quit after this recent show. Chelsea also had issues with her as the former kept teasing her despite her trauma from the Black Market war. Eventually they got word someone was trashing the make-up trailer. They quickly headed over to the trailer and found the vandal to be Montgomery, who detested how fashion models presented themselves nowadays, calling them "trashy munters whoring themselves out". Knowing that he wasn't gonna calm down, the team arrested him till he calmed down. As they returned to investigating, they discovered the victim mocked Lauren for her dreams of becoming a model, and kept getting in the way of Hugo's treasure hunt along the beach. Eventually they found enough evidence to arrest Lauren for the murder. Lauren denied any involvement and kept protesting her innocence, but eventually she gave up in the face of the overwhelming evidence. When asked about her dreams of becoming a model, she said that wasn't what pushed her over the edge, it was her lack of humanity. Specifically, Lauren caught the victim doing some sort of backdoor deal; she later discovered that deal was her utilizing genuine animal fur from an endangered species despite it being illegal, and was planning on passing it off as fake fur. When Lauren confronted her about it, Zoey just said fashion is a cutthroat business and she had to stay ahead or get left behind. In response, Lauren cut her throat and quickly fled hoping to hide her involvement. In court, Lauren tried to plead she was doing the right thing, but Judge Davenport responded saying no amount of crime excuses vigilante justice when she could've reported Zoey to the police. As a result of her actions, Lauren was sentenced to 25 years in prison with a chance for parole in 15. Following Lauren's trial, there was word the pirate DJ was planning to broadcast again at the fashion show. The team quickly hurried there to stop them, but by the time they arrived it was too late as the crowd started acting crazy. While they tried to keep them under control, the Mind-Meister ended the broadcast saying they're planning on making their biggest broadcast ever before signing off. Knowing they'd be up to no good, the team looked all over for signs where they could strike next, and find out where they intend to strike. Eventually they got word of a smaller party taking place on the beach, and they were able to get an invite from Hugo so they could investigate without trouble. After assisting Chelsea with getting her in contact with her brother Jack, the team prepped themselves for the upcoming beach party taking place tomorrow night. Summary Victim *'Zoey Bradshaw' (Found with her throat slit) Murder Weapon *'Pocket Knife' Killer *'Lauren Hoover' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats oranges *This suspect uses teeth whitener *This suspect takes medication Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears white Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats oranges *This suspect uses teeth whitener *This suspect takes medication Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats oranges *This suspect takes medication Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats oranges *This suspect uses teeth whitener *This suspect takes medication Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears white Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats oranges *This suspect uses teeth whitener *This suspect takes medication Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears white Killer's Profile *The killer eats oranges *The killer uses teeth whitener *The killer takes medication *The killer is less than 40 *The killer wears white Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Fashion Runway (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Pieces, Photograph) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats oranges) *Examine Torn Pieces (Results: Fabric Samples) *Analyze Fabric Samples (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses teeth whitener) *Examine Man in Photo (New Suspect: Montgomery Marshall) *Ask Montgomery how he knew the victim *Investigate Makeup Trailer (Clues: Makeup Kit, Passport) *Examine Makeup Kit (Results: ID; New Suspect: Eliza Browning) *See what Eliza knows about the murder *Examine Passport (Results: Warrenville Passport; New Suspect: Chelsea Chapman) *Ask Chelsea why she's in Belcoast *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Juice Bar (Clues: Bloody Knife, Receipt, Fabric Scraps) *Examine Fabric Scraps (Results: Brown Particles) *Examine Brown Particles (Results: Ground Coffee) *Ask Chelsea why she vandalized one of the victim's dresses (Profile Updated: Chelsea eats oranges) *Examine Bloody Pocket Knife (Results: Blood) *Analyze Blood (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes medication) *Investigate Row of Chairs (Clues: Faded Map; Complaint Form) *Examine Faded Map (Results: Treasure Map; New Suspect: Hugo Eaton) *See if Hugo witnessed anything (Profile Updated: Hugo takes medication) *Examine Complaint Form (Results: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number (15:00:00) *Ask Eliza made the victim want to leave (Profile Updated: Eliza eats oranges and uses teeth whitener and takes medication; Chelsea takes medication) *Examine Receipt (Results: Server's Name; New Suspect: Lauren Hoover) *Ask Lauren if she noticed anything odd (Profile Updated: Lauren eats oranges and uses teeth whitener) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Stop Montgomery from trashing the trailer (Profile Updated: Montgomery eats oranges and uses teeth whitener and takes medication) *Investigate Makeup Station (Clues: Candid Photos, Wooden Pieces) *Examine Candid Photos (Results: Message from Victim) *Ask Lauren why the victim rejected her photos (Profile Updated: Lauren takes medication) *Examine Wooden Pieces (Results: Skull and Crossbones) *Analyze Skull and Crossbones (6:00:00) *Confront Hugo about his threat to the victim (Profile Updated: Hugo eats oranges and uses teeth whitener) *Investigate Food Display (Clues: Crate of Oranges, Wallet) *Examine Victim's Wallet (Results: Note) *Analyze Threatening Note (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is less than 40) *Examine Crate of Oranges (Results: Earring) *Analyze Victim's Earring (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears white) The Sound of Music (4/6) *See why Eliza is calling all of a sudden (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Fashion Runway (Clues: Dirty Flyer) *Examine Dirty Flyer (Results: Party Invite) *Analyze Sand (9:00:00) *Ask Hugo if he can get them into the beach party (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Help Chelsea out with her problem *Investigate Juice Bar (Clues: Torn Book) *Examine Torn Book (Results: Phone Book) *Analyze Phone Book (6:00:00) *Inform Chelsea of her brother's phone number (Rewards: Sequin Outfit) *Move on to the next case! Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Belcoast Cases Category:Sapphire Shores Cases (Belcoast)